Talk:SHODANPEDIA - The System Shock Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Read This Before You Comment On How Great Bioshock is And That I Am Insulting It I played Bioshock, it's fine. Not as good as System Shock but still alright. But don't you think SHODAN wouldn't like Bioshock. Bioshock completly replaced System Shock. Irrational Games has just forgotten about SHODAN. The theme of this wiki is that SHODAN is running it. SHODANFan 20:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ANYONE? Hello! ANYONE THERE?! Who the Admin? I'd like to know who's in charge here. Because the front page doesn't look very serious to me, and it prevent might repel future contributors. This is a wiki after all. Not a fansite. Otherwise, there is also a few flaws that I'd like to talk about. Navarobirsk, A encyclopaedist of the Datalinks 10:24, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Since nobody is here often, I have taken upon myself to add and clean up some of the pages for the game. System Shock 1 + 2 are by far the most underrated game ever. Nobody ever plays it often enough and doesn't see the value in these two games. Half Life this, Halo that, Doom this, COD that, they're good games, don't get me wrong, but what about a game that is slow in building the storyline and waking up finding out "what happen here" that feeling. Even Bioshock people would say started the whole genre, but thats not true and 60% Bioshock fans don't even know what System Shock 1 + 2 is. Anyways, I am now editing and keeping these two great classical games up. All information I got is based on what we know from the game and manual books. Don't hesistate to edit for corrections and etc. Thanks The Space Engineer (talk) 06:51, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Grammar and typo correction on all Emails and Logs in both games I've been peeking at some articles of email and audio log transcripts in System Shock 1 and 2, and I noticed that hardly any of them are close to the actual speech we hear (and see if text is on). Someone should do a thorough rechecking of the game files - or if you're hardcore, writing down each log/email; This would be greatly beneficial to this Wiki's content. In other words, the Emails/Logs should be actual transcripts, not synopses or summaries. And it would also be great if each item in-game would have a section that's a transcript of the in-game Query tool's descriptions. This may be asking for too much for one person, but some effort should at least be put into it. All Hail SHODAN! Wanderer99 (talk) 02:04, February 28, 2015 (UTC) We Need Screenshots!! I've been quick to notice that most of the articles on this wiki are Text-only and the images that do exist are mostly maps and log pictures. This is rather a problem because most game wikis contain screenshots of most critical areas, at least, say, where you begin a deck or what your objective leads to. I heavily insist that we upload screenshots of as many locations in both System Shock games to this wiki. I'm sure SHODAN wants to have some mementos of where she last saw the insects and her children crawling about in the darkest, most unlikely places on Citadel and the Von Braun. Wanderer99 (talk) 02:07, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Changes reverted? I made a change to this page to try and improve it nearly three years ago, but it would seem someone reverted my (relatively major) change with a minor edit. Would someone who is running this wiki these days take a look and see if my format concept (which, admittedly, needed work) would be suitable for the front page? Thanks, »Chartax« talk 10:57, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Answers to most of the posts left here: @SHODANFan (or should I say Magma-Man - it's your alias and easily identified, too): I suppose this BioShock remark was completely unnecessary.. It's A Different Universe, Although Heavily Inspired By ... I mean ; ), heavily inspired by SSs (just like Prey). Also, it's kind of obvious what you aimed for with S.H.O.D.A.N. running the site. Not a bad idea, but the stuttering made it look like the AI's retarded rather than crazy-malevolent... @ANYONE?: No, nobody ; ) @Navarobirsk: Thankfully it's much better now, but thank you for your insight. @The Space Engineer: Thank you for all the great work you've done here, man. Hopefully you'll return someday to edit when new SS and/or SS3 will be released. Kudos. @Wanderer99 (first post): It's not that simple. System Shock has actually 3 possible transcripts: normal, terse and voice (which is different than both of them in most cases), while System Shock 2 has normal and voice (which is the same in most cases). Normal in SS1 are being slowly done, Normal in SS2 is probably the next step. It's a step by step work, but I'lll get there, worry not. @Wanderer99 (second post): You've left good insights but with "we".. and made just a single semi-productive edit... tsk tsk. Either way, proper quality screenshots are high on priority list and will be done ASAP. @Chartax: Thank you so much for the work you've done here. As for the main page you prepared - not a bad way to sum it up, although frankly I don't like that concept that much - I'm speaking bluntly, I hope you don't mind. But.. I'm pretty sure some ideas could be taken from them, tho. If you somehow see this post, we can surely talk, thanks. And some closing words: Since it's a Talk for the Main Page... I'll be working on it (Main Page, that is) in the fashion I've talked about with Katrina (Kelis98) and will try to gradually make it better. First (mostly cosmetic) steps are already done, second goal is filling the gap ; I've already got an idea, but have to work on it. Can't accept no half measures, ESPECIALLY on the Main. Don't except any huge steps, but it should be nice for both eyes and brains. I hope you'll like it when it'll finally be ready (just don't hold your breath.. thx : P). See you on the pages : P PLANET23K (talk) 20:16, June 9, 2019 (UTC)